


Prepared Me for The Battles Ahead

by Tchell1



Series: The world is ours [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes charge, Competence Kink, Jace and Izzy to the rescue, M/M, Maryse is not nice, Protective!Magnus, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still do not know what the problem is.” Magnus said in a whisper “I mean, isn’t it decided that you are the head of the New York Institute? With Izzy as your second?”</p><p>Alexander didn’t even turn his head to Magnus.</p><p>“There were some complications.” He said “Some… did not agree with my proposition nor my strategy regarding the accords.”</p><p>Magnus stopped, consequently stopping Alexander as well.</p><p>“Maryse questioned the decision.” Magnus said suddenly crossing his arms. “I cannot believe it. That’s why she is here and that’s why you need me. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared Me for The Battles Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the books. I'm just playing around.

Magnus' phone was ringing. Incessantly. 

 

 “Yes, I know I’m late. “ he said answering it.

 

“You need to be here now. Where are you?” Alexander’s voice came through.

 

“I know, I know. “Magnus said finishing putting his rings and with a snap of his fingers, his hair was up and with a few gold strands. “The last client took longer that I thought. In my defense, I told you I was probably arriving late.”

 

“Not an hour late. I’ve been doing damage control all this time.”

 

There was a significant pause.

 

“Is you mom there?” Magnus asked softly.

 

Alec snorted.

 

“Of course she is. The one time you decide to be late by an hour and she decides thats the meeting she wants to attend.”

 

Magnus took a deep breath. Meetings with Maryse were never good meetings. There were too much rancor and the downworlders did not trust her. But specially, Maryse liked to make everyone she deemed below her uncomfortable. This included Magnus.

 

“Please, promise me you will behave when I arrive.” Magnus begged Alexander while he was opening the portal.

 

“I will do no such thing.” Magnus heard Alexander say while he was crossing the portal.

 

On the other side, on the Institute, stood Alexander, cell still on his ear, looking up and proud and so beautiful.

 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Magnus said disconnecting the phone call.

 

“You owe me big time.” Alexander said kissing Magnus. “I’ve been playing the good diplomat for an hour. Come on, let’s settle this.” He took Magnus hand and started walking to the meeting room.

 

Magnus saw shadow hunters turning their heads to their direction and rolled his eyes. Even after a year it seems that the novelty of having the leader of the NY Institute dating the high warlock of Brooklyn had not faded. He was so glad that he did not have to deal with all these nephilim everyday.

 

“I still do not know what the problem is.”Magnus said in a whisper “I mean, isn’t it decided that you are the head of the New York Institute? With Izzy as your second?”

 

Alexander didn’t even turn his head to Magnus.

 

“There were some complications.” He said “Some… did not agree with my proposition nor my strategy regarding the accords.”

 

Magnus stopped, consequently stopping Alexander as well.

 

“Love, we are really la-“

 

“Maryse questioned the decision.” Magnus said suddenly crossing his arms. “I cannot believe it. _That’s_ why she is here and that’s why you need me. “

 

Alexander looked up.

 

“Can we please keep moving?”

 

Magnus crossed his arms and took a few deep breaths.

 

“I have no idea why you did not tell me this earlier.” He said staring at Alexander. “I need a moment.” Magnus saw Alexander’s face contour in frustration “I need to build my strategy, Alexander! You threw this bomb at me and I need to do some calculations!”

 

Alexander threw his arms upwards.

 

“Fine! Two minutes!”

 

Magnus counted to ten and started thinking.

 

Maryse needed support to move her appeal of taking Alexander out of this job. Magnus would have to act quickly. His alliance with the werewolves and the vampires were solid. The seelies were always a mystery, but he would bet between Alexander and Maryse, they would pick Alexander. The shadow hunters were a problem. It would depend on their age and whether they actually new The Circle’s whole history.

 

“Your two minutes are over” Alexander’s voice came through.

 

Magnus shot Alexaner an impatient look.

 

“I  cannot be held accountable for what is going to happen in there if I do not have all the information.” Magnus said.

 

Alexander shrugged.

 

“Magnus, believe me, you are not thinking this through.”Alexander said seriously. “What she wants is to discredit me. This has nothing to do with the accords or our strategy.”

 

Magnus blinked.

 

“I have no idea why you thought that was a better scenario.” Magnus said and prepared himself for the worse.

 

___***___

 

The table was big. Izzy and Alexander were seated at the top, Magnus on Alexander’s left side and Jace on Izzy’s right side, Clary right after Jace and then Simon and Raphael. On Magnus left were Luke and after Luke were Merlion. At the bottom of the table, looking directly at Alexander, sat Maryse, Robert on her right. An entourage of shadow hunters that came with her filled the rest of the table.

 

The meeting had just started; they hadn’t even managed ten minutes of polite conversation when one of the oldest shadow hunters made a regretful comment about how pitiful the downworlders looked. It was immediately followed by Simon replying that beauty was not required only brains, which was clearing missing in the shadow hunter , causing Luke to snort. The whole thing escalated.

 

Magnus saw Maryse standing up from her chair and looking furiously to Alec and Izzy.

 

“Is this what you call order? You are embarrassing this institution.”

 

“Well, I haven’t heard Louis say he is sorry for his terrible lack of social skills.” Izzy replied serenely.

 

Magnus was so proud of her.  Since the almost wedding with Lydia, Izzy seemed to decide neither she nor her siblings should take more abuse from their parents. Seated there, with dark red lipstick and dark eye shadow, with a dress with a cleavage that left very little to imagination, she radiated power and confidence.

 

Magnus saw Maryse’s face reddening.

 

“Alexander, do something!” She exclaimed and Alexander flinched.

 

“' _Alec_ , if you please, mother.” He replied and took three deep breaths.

 

Magnus knew what Alexander was doing. He was preparing himself to confrontation, but one that he could control.

 

“Ok, that’s enough.” Said Alexander in a grave voice and immediately all the downworlders became silent.

 

Magnus felt a thrill through his spine. He knew he had a competency kink, but Alexander could get him flushed in no time.

 

“Let’s start again.”Alexander continued “And this time, we are doing it properly.” he extended his arm to Maryse “My mother wants to make an appeal.”

 

As one, all the eyes on the table redirected to Maryse, who seemed quite disconcerted with the turn of events. Magnus had to fight a very real want to take Alexander out of the meeting and lock both of them of the closest room with a bed.

 

“Uh. Right.” Maryse started and Magnus snorted. Not a good beginning. ”I demand a reanalysis of the decision to put Alexander Lightwood in charge of the New York Institute.”

 

For the second time, chaos fell of the table. All the downworlders started talking at the same time.

 

“There is no reason to do that and your request has no precedent.” Izzy said above all the voices, raising her hands to calm everyone.

 

Maryse’s eyes glared at her daughter.

 

“He is not competent enough. He almost destroyed the Institute during the search for the mortal cup, he brought shame to the Branwells-“

 

“Do you see Lydia here making any motion to destitute Alec?” Jace asked interrupting Maryse. “Because as far as I know Lydia has just gotten the leadership of the London Institute, in fact, she sent us a letter thanking Alec for not marrying her.”

 

Clary looked down and hid her face in her hands. Magnus had the distinct impression that she was laughing.

 

Maryse gapped.

 

“He let you be taken by Valentin along with the cup!” she said to Jace.

 

Jace looked at Maryse with anger and pity in his eyes and Magnus prepared himself for Jace’s particular brand of diplomacy.

 

“Which would be a very valid argument if” Jace raised one finger “A: he had actually let me, which he did not, he in fact fought very hard to not let this happen. B: he was responsible for bringing me back and C: the cup is actually here! Clary is the one responsible for it and she tells me it is safe. Are you telling me I should not trust Clary?”

 

“Oh, god.” Magnus heard Clary said behind her hands.

 

“I would suggest the safety of the cup do not be put into discussion. The only reason the vampires allowed the new accords to take place was because Alec assured me personally that the cup had been taken care of.” Raphael said in his usual detached way, looking at his hands all the time. The menacing tone could be heard by everyone.

 

Magnus’eyes found Izzy’s and they shared a secret smile. No one wants Raphael as an enemy. And Raphael loved  playing the part of the asshole vampire. In fact, he took pride in doing it so splendidly. Magnus risked a look at Alexander, who was impassive watching the discussion. _Damn that competency kink_.

 

“No one is questioning the safety of the cup!” Maryse said backpedaling. Magnus felt sorry for her.

 

“Great, so that is settled.” Izzy said. “As Jace is safe and he is not trying to take the leadership from Alec and the same can be said about Lydia and the cup is safe with Clary, what are your other arguments?”

 

Maryse looked around. The elder shadow hunters looked away from her, probably realizing that they might not like Alexander as the manager of the NY institute but Alec most certainly would not go down without a fight. Then, Magnus saw Maryse changing strategies and prepared himself. Maryse was most dangerous when she stopped attacking the problem and started attacking the person.

 

“You were never good enough, Alec!” she shouted “Not when you were born and certainly not now.”

 

And Magnus saw Alexander closing his eyes. He knew that was Alexander’s plan: to make the council see Maryse for the terrible person she could be. That did not mean he was not hurt.

 

“That is enough, Maryse.” Jace said.

 

Maryse turned back to Jace, fire on her eyes.

 

“That is not enough, Jace! Alec is a terrible leader, he let you get kidnapped, he destroyed our family values, he is _consorting with the warlock_!”

 

“The terms you are looking for is having sex.” Alexander said staring at Maryse. “I’m having sex with Magnus and I’m in love with Magnus. I’m also the head of this institute and if you do not have any valid reason to calling for this meeting, I will consider it closed.” And got up.

 

Most of Alexander’s side of the table also got up.

 

As a last resort, Maryse looked at Magnus.

 

“He is not going to stay with you forever, warlock.” Maryse said and Magnus heard Alexander’s gasp “Alec knows how to use people. I taught him well. He will use you until you become useless to him and then he will throw you away.”

 

And Magnus remembered an afternoon with Alexander on his lap, soft eyes and determined look telling him with every word that he would not let Magnus be alone again.

 

“Lady, that was the last thing you should have said to him.” Magnus heard Simon say.

 

Magnus let the glamour fall from his eyes, dark blue smoke started surrounding him and looked back at Maryse, letting all see his real appearance, golden demoniac iris and all. Alexander got close to him.

 

“Magn-”

 

“ _You child.”_ he hissed to her blue smoke snapping through the whole room “The next time you come close to Alexander with the sole purpose of hurting him, _you will not walk away alive_.”

 

Maryse took three steps back. Magnus had never let his temper get the best of him, so he was not surprised by her reaction. His demoniac side was locked up really well, but he figured Alexander’s peace of mind was worth letting it loose.

 

“Oh, my.”  Clary said. Magnus ignored her.

 

“Do not get near Alexander again. And you” he turned his attention to the other shadow hunters that composed Maryse’s entourage “If I hear you put foot inside this institute without Alexander’s or Isabelle’s given permission, _you’ll wish you have never heard my name._ ” he smiled sadistically “Now, you need to excuse me, I will wait for this meeting to end outside.”

 

With a blink, Magnus let the glamour turn his eyes back to brown and the blue smoke disappeared. With a soft smile and a gentle kiss on Alexander’s month, he left the room.

 

And felt the first signs of a panic attack.

 

“Ok, deep breaths.” He heard Raphael say from his left side, the vampire most certainly had followed him. Magnus felt Raphael’s hand over his heart. “Come on, you can do it, Inhale and exhale, Magnus”

 

And Magnus did what Raphael told him to, following Raphael’s movements even though the vampire could not actually breathe and was only doing it for the sake of Magnus. He appreciated the effort.

 

“What you did in there was amazing, darling” Raphael said in a whisper, using one of Magnus favorite endearment.

 

Magnus smiled, feeling the panic attack recede. He took a few more deep breaths and let his head fall down, touching Raphael’s.

 

“Thanks, gorgeous.” Magnus said.

 

Raphael smiled back.

 

“You are welcome.”

 

The door of the meeting room slammed open and Maryse walked out, not even looking at Magnus direction. Right behind her, all the elder shadow hunters followed. Then, came Jace, Clary, Simon, Luke and Merlion.

 

Izzy and Alexander were the last ones out. Alexander’s eyes circled the place and stopped at Magnus’. When he saw Magnus leaning into the wall with his head touching Raphael’s he narrowed his eyes.

 

“Mother?” Alexander asked. Maryse turned back to him, eyes filled with rage and the promise of revenge “Do not _ever_ try to take what is mine from me.”

 

“This is not over, _Alexander_.” She said in a sneering voice. “You cannot play pretend forever and your pet warlock will not stay by your side all the time.”

 

Magnus, who had finally managed to stand back without Raphael’s support, saw Alexander look upwards.

 

“Well, thank the angel I did not actually promise Magnus I would behave.” Alexander said and looked down again. “The next time you step into this Institute you better come with a reason to contradict this order:” he said very seriously and without blinking “you are now and forever banished from this place. You threatened the accords in general and the head of the institute partnerships with the downworlders specifically. You deliberately tried to undermine my command and attacked my lover, making the discussion personal. Your actions shamed me and my family and all that the New York Institute represent. You are hear by exiled from here.” He looked at Magnus with that besotted expression Magnus had no power against “Love, can you open a portal for me? From here to Idris, please”

 

“Damn you, competency kink” Magnus whispered and Raphael, who was still really close to him snorted. “One portal coming right up, my love” Magnus snapped his fingers and a portal appeared behind Maryse. “I personally do not like to disappoint Alexander, so I’ll go ahead and charm the Institute against your presence, Maryse, all pro bono, of course. One of the perks of having the head of the Institure dating the local high warlock.”

 

“Oh, my god, that one was terrible” Simon said covering his face “I’m embarrassed by everyone involved in this”

 

Maryse fisted her hands but did nothing, she stepped inside the portal and left, Robert and the rest very close behind. The portal closed as soon as the last one disappeared from view.

 

“What the hell, people?” Luke said “You are all insane in here!”

 

Jocelyn chose that moment appear, Clary’s face opened up in a smile when she saw her mother.

 

“Hey, everyone.” Jocelyn said “So, how was the destitution?”she asked smiling.

 

Clary came to her.

 

“Oh, well, you know, there we people shouting, threats, Magnus being awesome, Izzy being awesome, Simon almost starting a diplomat incident and Alec banishing his mom from here.”

 

Jocelyn blinked.

 

“All went well, then?”

 

Magnus laughed and got close to Alexander. Taking Alexander’s face on his hands, Magnus guided him down and kissed him deeply.

 

“All went very well” Magnus said looking at Alexander’s eyes. He put his month close to Alexander’s ear and whispered “You are so hot when you take charge. Can we leave this place right now?”

 

Alexander shuddered and closed his eyes.

 

“Right.Leaving. Now.” He said in a weak voice “Izzy, the institute is yours for the time being”

 

Magnus opened a portal and dragged Alexander through it and right to their bedroom.

 


End file.
